


No Strings Attached

by literallyawriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyawriter/pseuds/literallyawriter
Summary: Hooking up seemed to be the solution to all their problems. But what happens when meaningless hookups -- just to clear your head -- turn into something more powerful and you have to face reality when suddenly there are feelings involved?





	1. Friends with benefits

**Author's Note:**

> | CrissColfer fanfiction with mentions of Mia and Will. CrissColfer is endgame, don't worry your pretty little head. |
> 
> Hooookay, so here goes nothing. I've been writing on this piece for a while now and I'm finally posting it online. I hope whoever reads this likes this piece. I'd be happy to get some reviews, maybe even kudos for that one... I'm already so excited to hear from you guys to let me know if you like it!
> 
> Love, May xx

_Thump, thump, thump_. The headboard of Darren’s bed bangs into the wall multiple times, and Chris is annoyed by it but moves his hips nonetheless, the creaking of the bed already becoming a background noise of their activities that has Chris focusing even harder on the breathy moans that escape Darren’s lips, or the sound of their skin slapping together.

  
The grip Darren has on Chris’s hips tightens as he comes, his eyes squeezing shut as Chris works him through his orgasm, following suit with his own before collapsing on top of Darren’s chest.

  
Truth to be told, it’s not the first time they’re doing this, more like some drunken hook up that keeps recurring even though they’re not drunk, at least not all the time. Chris doesn’t even remember how it started or when, he just knows that he’s not going to deny the fun that he gets out of it.

  
They’re used to this sort of routine by now, just them getting off together with no strings attached. Sort of a friends with benefits kind of thing that allows them both to take whatever they please and simply enjoy it as long as it lasts. Nobody knows what they’re up to and they’d be screwed, in a not so pleasant way, if somebody ever found out. They’re both trying to uphold their careers and reputation, which isn’t always as easy as they thought it would be. But they agreed on this, one Saturday evening a couple of months ago. Casual hookups, no strings, no further questions asked, just them. Chris still tries to believe that he’s just doing this to sustain his freedom in some sort of fucked up way, which is downright ridiculous and a big fat lie.

  
“Hey,” Darren breathes softly and that’s when Chris realizes that he’s been entirely zoned out, with Darren fumbling beneath him seeing as their position is slightly awkward. His gaze shifts between their bodies for a moment before he snaps out of his thoughts.

  
“Shit, sorry,” Chris replies, quickly hoisting himself off of Darren, averting his gaze as he turns his back towards the elder male, fiddling with the nightstand next to him to get some tissues for post-sex clean up -- only for the time being, of course.

  
“Must’ve been some crazy orgasm to get you to space out like that, Colfer.” Darren’s breath ghosts over his shoulder as he snatches the tissues from him, pressing a peck to the side of his neck that sends chills through Chris’s body.

  
“Yeah, crazy,” Chris says, still not exactly focussing on the topic at hand. He’s too busy trying to remember what it was exactly that made him take a forty-five minute drive over to Darren’s house in the first place. Usually he calls him up when he’s stressed out, when his writer's block is killing him, but what exactly is it today?

  
“Are you… are you alright?”

  
Chris realizes he’s been wiping at his chest for the last couple of minutes now, as if he’s desperately trying to brush off something invisible and he quickly spins around to face Darren, who’s gotten so close to him by now that it scares him for a moment and has him jump in his spot.

  
“You’re acting weird,” Darren states, shifting in his position on his knees behind him. “Did I actually fuck your brains out, or what’s going on?”

  
Chris forces a smile and shrugs his shoulders while he stands up, collecting his clothes before he starts to get dressed again. “Fuck you, I’m acting just fine. My brain is _alright_ ,” Chris snaps, struggling to get his pants on which ends in a tirade, and he has to sit back down on the edge of the bed to work on getting his clothes back on properly.

  
“Okay, okay. Don’t tell me then,” Darren makes a quick work of picking up the clothes that went flying earlier, tossing the bundle into the hamper in the bathroom. He tugs on a new pair of briefs, snatching the empty condom package off of his nightstand to throw it away and leans against the doorframe of his bedroom, watching Chris.

  
“Where’s my phone?” Chris spins around, scanning the bed and the nightstand, turning towards Darren when he doesn’t see it anywhere.

  
“Still in the car maybe? Man, I don’t know. Don’t look at me like that, I have honestly no fucking clue.” Darren runs a hand through his curls and Chris wishes it wouldn’t make his knees as weak as it does, to see him standing there in his briefs, chest glistening with sweat, his cheeks rosy and his eyes still as dark as they were when he first arrived and he rushed off to the bedroom to push the elder male down onto the mattress, palming his dick through his pants as he--

  
“Earth to Chris, someone there?” Darren snaps his fingers in front of his face and Chris jumps back into reality, a blush settling high on his cheeks.

  
“I should get going,” Chris gets out in a rush, pushes past Darren to get downstairs in a hurry in hopes to get out of his house as soon as possible. But he’s made the deal without Darren.

  
Chris is almost at the door when Darren catches his wrist, spinning him around. “What’s gotten into you, Chris?” Oh boy, his eyes are even bigger as he steps closer and Chris knows he’s going to lose this battle as quickly as it started. Darren’s hot breath is ghosting over his face, his eyes practically boring right through his to catch a glimpse of the inside of his brain.

  
“ _You_ , but I think that’s not what you wanted to hear, is it?” They share a laugh and Darren pulls Chris impossibly closer by hooking a finger into his belt loop, staring right into his eyes, hazel crashing into blue.

  
“Are you sure you want to leave just yet?” Darren asks seductively, both of his hands placed on Chris’s hips and Chris tries convince himself that yes, he wants to leave, he should leave… but he can’t force himself to say it. “I mean, you _could_ go… but we could easily just get back upstairs and, y’know. Make it a two-time-thing for today.”

  
“Dare…” Chris tries, collecting all his will power in order to tell him no, ready to come up with some witty reply that has Darren laughing so he can sneak out of the door, but he’s in a disagreement with his body as he finds himself leaning in to press their lips together, despite his head screaming at him to grab his keys and get going and _leave_.

  
Darren doesn’t hesitate as he backs Chris up against the front door, keeping their lips sealed together while his hand travels down to where Chris is already semi hard again, cupping him through his pants. It’s deliciously hot even though it’s mostly tongue and teeth, the slick slide of their lips against one another.

  
“I have meetings, early in the morning, I--”

  
“Shush, C. None of that.” Darren kisses along the side of Chris’s neck, nibbling on the spot just below his ear and that’s when Chris knows he’s lost, his body is beyond betraying him already. He’s lost the control he used to have over his own body and he doesn’t even try to argue further as Darren starts to unbutton his pants and sinks down to his knees.

  
His mind goes completely blank the second Darren’s warm mouth is on him in such a familiar kind of way, his head thumping back into the door as he groans. Chris is crazy about him, he hates and loves the way Darren has this effect on him that makes him forget about anything. He loses the ability to speak right then and there and focuses on how smoothly Darren’s mouth works over him, engulfing him completely. It’s definitely a sight worth doing this for, with the elder male down on his knees, bobbing his head and looking up through his long lashes to catch Chris staring at him in return.

  
“Fuck,” Chris moans, carding his fingers through Darren’s curls and tugging on it when he feels his orgasm approaching way too quickly for his own liking. It doesn’t take more than a couple of minutes until he’s a complete mess, spilling down Darren’s throat while breathily moaning out his name. He should be embarrassed about how little it took for him to come again, but his mind isn’t back to functioning properly, instead he pulls on Darren’s curls harshly to get him back onto his feet, only to spin them around, eager to want to return the favor.

  
Darren catches his wrist again, just as Chris wants to fall onto his knees and get down and dirty, but instead he’s being pulled in for another searing kiss, their lips meeting softer this time, and Chris can taste himself on the others tongue which drives him insane and he still wants more, despite the fact that he’s come for the second time that night already.

“You could… stay the night, if you wanted,” Darren offers, brushing a stray of hair out of Chris’s face while Chris tucks himself back into his pants and zips them back up.

  
“Isn’t that the opposite of no strings attached?” Chris asks breathlessly, his chest heaving with every breath he takes.

  
Darren shrugs his shoulder, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and Chris swears he’s just a hopeless addict when it comes to Darren.

  
“So?”

  
“I can’t, Dare. I really-- I wish I could, but I can’t. No offense.” Chris doesn’t miss the slight hint of disappointment Darren’s eyes give off, but it’s quickly dismissed and he wonders why he suddenly feels guilty, as if he’s leaving him hanging, which he is not.

  
They have sex, they get dressed, they leave. That’s what the whole thing is about when it comes to no strings being attached to anything, right? So why is there this knot in his stomach, making him want to apologize?

  
“That’s alright. None taken. I guess I’ll see you around, just shut the door on your way out, will ya?” Darren spins around in his spot and walks off down the hall, waving him off as if nothing ever happened.

  
Chris stays back for a couple of seconds before he reminds himself that he’s about to leave, so he grabs his keys from the counter and picks up his phone he remembers having left down here, seeing as they didn’t want to be disturbed earlier.

  
He looks back down the hall, shakes his head and then he leaves.


	2. Chinese, Wine And Movie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooof. Long time no see, but here's the second chapter finally! I've been working on it for a week now and never got around to publishing it on here. Hope you enjoy! If you're nice you'll leave Kudos and maybe even a comment ;)
> 
> xoxo!!!

They don’t see each other again for a few weeks, they both have heavy schedules and that’s that. Chris doesn’t really respond to any messages coming his way until one day he does, feeling bad for having left Darren hanging the last couple of days. It’s a quick text back to the suggestion of heading out to see the new Aladdin movie together, but he ended up watching it alone instead.

It’s not like he doesn't miss him, or doesn’t want to see him. It’s more the fact that Will is back in town, and Darren mentioned Mia being there for a couple of days too, which makes it even more difficult to just hit him up and tell him he wants to stop by.

He busies himself with his books, his work and everything on top of that, but mostly keeps himself surrounded by Brian and Cooper who’re definitely anything but helping whilst staring at him whenever he’s trying to concentrate. There’s an event here and there that he attends, but other than that he’s at home in his office, plotting his upcoming works.

He even brushes off Ashley, feeding her lame excuses as to why she can’t stop by because he doesn’t want her to see him sulking around like he does. He ends up spending an entire evening texting back and forth with her instead, which satisfies him nonetheless. It’s a good distraction. At least that’s only until she starts to ask too many questions.

**Isn’t Will back in town? I haven’t seen him in like… forever! Tell him I said hi, or better yet, smack his butt if you’re at it already.**

_He was. Back in Chicago now. Text him hi yourself._

**Something’s off. You’re texting weird.**

_How can a person text weird exactly?_

**Ask yourself. So. What’s bothering you Mr. I’m-too-busy-writing-books-to-let-my-best-friend-come-over-and-have-a-face-to-face-conversation?**

_That took you forever to write, didn’t it?_

**Maybe.**

**Stop avoiding the question.**

_Nothing’s bothering. I’m good._

_Are you looking through emojis again?_

_Ash!_

**Caught me. Yes I was. Couldn’t decide on which one, though. But c’mon. You can’t hide anything from me, I know it all.**

_If you knew it all you’d know what’s up, wouldn’t you?_

**So there IS something?**

_Didn’t say that._

**Christopher. You better tell me or I’ll come over and kick down that shitty front door of yours. Don’t challenge me, I’ll do it.**

_You wouldn’t dare._

**Try. Me.**

_Fine._

**Fine, meaning you’ll tell me? Or fine, meaning you’re risking me breaking through your door?**

_God, Ashley. Yes, I’ll tell you. Will you stop bothering me then?_

**I might. Alright, now spill!**

_Okay, okay. Sit down, will you?_

_... I had sex with Darren._

**Ha-ha. If you didn’t want to tell me you could’ve just said so. You don’t need to making shit up, Colfer.**

_So basically you’re calling me delusional._

**Are you fucking kidding me? There’s no way you’re not joking. Are you actually serious about this?**

**CHRIS!**

_And by the way, you wouldn’t let me off the hook. How am I ever supposed to tell you no when you won’t stop bugging me either way?_

**Christopher Paul Colfer. Don’t dodge the fucking question now! TELL ME.**

_I’m not. You asked me what’s bothering me and I told you, now you’ve got to stop practically yelling at me through text messages, okay? I might deserve it, but I didn’t tell you so you could judge me, thank you very much._

**Jesus Christ, Chris. What were you thinking? Like, was it just this once? What about Mia? And Will? What did Darren say afterwards? HOW DID IT EVEN HAPPEN!!?? Did you fuck him or did he fuck you? And more importantly, how big is his dick? Just casually asking?**

_Can you not, please?_

**I’m your best friend. Wait. WOAH. Wait, wait, wait. Last time you called because you needed a cover and pulled the ‘no questions asked’. It was because of him wasn’t it? You literally owe me now!**

_Okay, okay! God, damn. You’re exhausting._

**Answer all of the above. Now.**

_1) I wasn’t thinking anything. 2) Would you believe me if I said it was? 3) I don’t know. 4) I don’t know either. 5) Nothing much, actually. 6) Do I gotta start with the birds and bees? 7) I don’t really think that’s any of your business._

**The dicksize is missing.**

_Some things are better left unsaid._

**It’s big, isn’t it? Damn, Chris. So this happened more than once? Boy, you’ve got yourself into some trouble…**

_Trouble, really? How come you think that?_

**How long has this been going on already?**

_Couple of months, I think. Maybe three or four months._

**Do you have feelings for him?**

_No._

**So you’re just in it for the sex? Isn’t Will as good, or…?**

_Can we please drop it now? I’ve shared parts of my sex life with you already. Every time it ended in a complete disaster._

**Chris… Will is my friend too. As curious as I am to know how the hell you managed to get Darren to agree to being your fuck buddy, I can’t just not talk to you about it and forget you ever said that. You’re cheating on Will.**

Chris tosses his phone onto the desk, scooting back in his chair as the words ring through his head. _You’re cheating on Will._ Ashley isn’t wrong. He _is_ cheating. Has been for a couple of months now without giving it much thought. And so is Darren. They’re both cheaters.

He tries to think back to when it all started. Will and him haven’t been intimate in a while now, they stopped having sex around the time he started hooking up with Darren and that’s what nags him the most. He remembers hanging out with Darren on the weekend Will was gone with his family, watching Disney movies, discussing upcoming projects, eating nachos and having a couple of drinks. It had been all innocent until they got caught on a rerun of Glee’s “Never Been Kissed” episode on TV which had them laughing a lot, considering it was a funny coincidence.

The more drinks they had, the more they’d loosened up, reenacting various scenes from their on-screen-couple in the silliest ways. From their solos to their break ups. They had a hard time remembering all the lines, but as soon as they got to the proposal, Darren, who was already more than tipsy, pulled Chris up from where he’d been sitting previously and sank down around his knees in front of him, a bright toothy smile plastered on his face as he repeated Blaine’s words almost flawlessly with a couple of hiccups in between.

It had been weird. They both couldn’t seem to get their eyes off of each other as Darren pretended to slip a ring onto the younger males finger and pushed himself off of his knees, swaying a little on the spot when Chris closed the distance between them and planted one on him.

Darren hadn’t pulled back, instead he’d kissed back eagerly, reaching a hand around to cup the back of Chris’s neck, keeping him in place as they continued kissing as if they were still in character.

Chris remembers how shocked he’d been, struck by lightning even and turned on at the same time, getting to taste Darren as himself rather than on set, his curls free from any gel and his breath tasting like rum instead of peppermint.

But that was months ago. They don’t kiss as much as they used to when they meet, it’s mostly about getting off, feeling relieved, rather than making out. And it makes him feel worse to think that he’s actually missing that. Simple kisses. Darren kissing him.

He’s not supposed to feel like this with a boyfriend by his side. He’s not allowed. Cheating is one thing, but developing feelings is beyond everything.

Chris knows that Will is aware of their intimacy fading, the gentle touches that used to be there have vanished almost completely, the hello and goodbye kisses are quick pecks, nothing else. He’s sure that Will must’ve noticed a change in their relationship. But it’s not like Will pays too much attention to what Chris does whenever he decides to be home for an actual week or two. It’s like they’re living next to each other, more like roommates or friends. They rarely talk even, their conversations have been reduced to the minimum, things they have to talk about in order to know what’s for dinner, or what they’re wearing to the red carpet the other week.

He realizes they look like a cute couple from the outside, he’s not blind, he sees the pictures the paparazzis sell to the magazines. They do look good together, it’s not that. They just don’t seem to have too much in common other than being able to give off the image and vibe of having a healthy and long lasting relationship.

Sometimes he wonders why he’s still putting up with it. He doesn’t have to look out for his reputation. On the other hand he’s been dating Will for the past six years know. Six freaking years. He’s not been in doubt about a single thing in their relationship so far, that is until Darren and him started hanging out again.

Once Glee had ended everyone had been busy with their own career and barely anyone had time for meeting or having a little reunion even. Seeing one of them had been a rare thing, except for when a couple of them met when they got invited to Ellen or went to the same event. But it wasn’t like anything they were used to, seeing and dancing around each other on set on a daily basis and Chris is still sad sometimes that the time flew by so fast.

Sometimes he wishes he could actually go back in time and enjoy every moment just the slightest bit more to remember what it felt like when he was actually living through that very moment. It scares him, how much he misses everything and everyone.

His phone continues beeping and he’s sure it’s Ashley annoying him to no end, and he’s not really willing to think about what he’s doing to Will or Darren or even himself. A quiet evening with a good book, maybe some Netflix and a couple of drinks. That’s all he wants. Is that really too much to ask for?

Reaching for his phone he’s willing to turn it off for the time being when he realizes that Darren texted him as well. A couple of messages from Ashley pop up too, but he avoids them, going straight to Darren’s chat.

Chinese, wine and movie?

He isn’t disappointed in Darren’s choice on plans for the evening, he’s rather excited no matter how much he’d been looking forward to a night to himself. His brain rarely catches up with what he’s doing, so he types out a quick response and hits send immediately.

_Just what I need. Your place?_

He’s been avoiding having Darren over at his place and he knows it. It’s not like he doesn’t want him around, or that he’s afraid Darren won’t leave if he tells him to. Chris hates himself for how stupid he reasons, but he’s rather afraid he _wants_ Darren to stay longer than need be. So every time he excuses himself, tells him that he is ‘currently moving furniture and that it’s a complete chaos around here’ or that ‘Brian is sick’, which are the stupidest excuses he could’ve come up with, but Darren never asks or says anything about it… well, never up until today.

Actually, no. I’m already here.

A knock on the door follows and that’s when Chris panics.

Well… shit.


End file.
